


Surprise, Baby

by kensington_queen



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bobby/MC relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Life Post Villa, Love, Love island baby, No angst here!, One-Shot, Parenthood, Post-Villa, Relationship Reveal, Reunion, Surprise pregnancy, family life, happy couple, hideaway baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: Bobby and Bellamy are invited to the reunion special six months after their time in the villa ended but have a secret...Bellamy giggled, her cheeks flushed with a mix of embarrassment and amusement. She hid her face in the crook of his neck.“Oh my god, our baby is going to be known as the hideaway baby!”
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 39





	Surprise, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I recently replayed season 2 to get my mind off interviews, lesson planning, and applications. Bobby stole my heart again.
> 
> I wrote this one shot on my iPhone, in the notes all in one go after I finished the wedding episodes so apologies for any weird spacing.

In a stone country cottage somewhere on the outskirts of York, the smell of fresh brownies greeted Bellamy as she unlocked the side entrance into the utility room. Bobby was baking up a storm again, or so the text message she received on her way home from class warned her.

“Babe?” She called, taking off her muddy boots and hanging up her raincoat to dry. It was absolutely miserable outside. Typical northern weather. She made her way into the kitchen, smiling affectionately at the scene before her.

Bobby was standing at the kitchen island, a repurposed trolly they’d snagged at an antique shop and refurbished together. The oven was on, each shelf filled with trays of brownies. He was wiping up the counter, humming a random tune when he heard her come in.

“Smells heavenly in here,” Bellamy said, getting the kettle ready. The rain outside was falling heavier against the windows. It felt cozy inside the kitchen, with its flagstone floor and old gas stove set in an unused fireplace. 

“You’re heavenly,” Bobby replied, placing a kiss on Bellamy’s nose before taking off his apron. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. “I’ll get the tea, Mrs McKenzie. You and the little one need rest.” He winked.

“I won’t be able to hide it much longer,” Bellamy sat down at the breakfast nook, which was part of a newer extension the previous owners had added on to the kitchen. They picked this cottage because it had a great kitchen, important for Bobby and his growing business, and since it was in a location that worked well as a compromise. Halfway between Scotland and Bellamy’s family down south, and room for a family of their own. 

She rested her hands on her stomach as Bobby made her usual special tea. She was nearly five months along now with her pregnancy, but luckily it was sweater weather. Easy enough to hide the pregnancy from curious on-lookers and paparazzi who caught her outside occasionally.

“Chelsea texted me earlier,” Bellamy started, pausing to accept the warm mug from Bobby. He sat down across from her, setting down a plate of biscuits between them.

“How is Chels? Last I saw she got a brand deal with HomeSense.”

“Yeah! She’s doing a collaboration with them.” Bellamy smiled. “Have you checked your phone for any missed calls or emails?”

“Uh,” Bobby paused. “Not in the last couple hours. When I texted you about browniegaddon. Why…”

“She got a phone call from Rhiannon, you know the producer from Love Island?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately I remember her well. She was such a killjoy with my pranks!”

Bellamy laughed. “Babes, that was her job!”

“And she started that rumor about me fancying _Lottie_ , suggesting that to you in the Beach Hut right before Casa Amor ruined so much..” Bobby pouted and bit into a biscuit.

“It’s in the past,” Bellamy took his hand, squeezing it gently. Rhiannon really had caused chaos between Bobby and her, which naturally the producers wanted. It almost caused Lottie’s relationship with Gary to implode too. “Though we might have to confront it one more time.”

Bobby groaned. “Noooo, I don’t want to!”

“It’s in our contract,” Bellamy sighed. “The reunion was already delayed once because of conflicting schedules.”

Bobby flicked his eye towards her, leaning forward and sighing deeply. 

“But then our little bubble will burst and I don’t want to share this with the public.” He gestured in a circle. “I want our little family to have privacy, especially for little one.”

“I know,” Bellamy smiled sweetly, understanding completely where he was coming from. “But we don’t exactly hide that we’re together, do we?” 

“... no,” Bobby acknowledged.

“And honestly any eagle eyed follower of our instagrams would’ve caught on by now that our homes look _awfully similar_.”

“But they don’t know about our little one,” Bobby countered. “When’s this reunion? You’ll be showing by then and there’s no way the producers will let you wear something comfortable.”

The idea of strappy heels and a little dress like she wore all summer made Bellamy shudder. 

“Maybe we just announce it at the reunion? I mean I would rather not, but at least this way it’s on our terms and we could get some sponsorships that’ll help with the little one.” Bellamy suggested. She hated the idea of doing it that way, but she really couldn’t fathom how they could get out of the reunion _and_ hide her growing stomach.

“I hate this,” Bobby voiced her thoughts.

“I do too, but it’s thanks to Love Island we have each other, this home, and our little one.” She got up from her seat and pulled Bobby up, snuggling close to him as the rain kept beating down on the windows outside. His arms tightened around her.

“You know… they’re going to ask how far along you are…” he mischievously whispered in her ear. “They’ll figure out the conception date…”

Bellamy giggled, her cheeks flushed with a mix of embarrassment and amusement. She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“Oh my god, our baby is going to be known as the hideaway baby!” 

Bobby cracked up. “I’ll tell them we’re naming her Villa. An honorary name for how we met. It’s a great name, right?”

“Our poor kid!” She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “Can we just say when she’s born it was premature?”

“I don’t think it matters, lass. Either way she’ll always have the Love Island connection. We’re the only ones who’ve had a baby so soon after leaving the villa.” 

“Ugh, and we weren’t technically coupled up when we both got dumped from the island!” Bellamy laughed again. “Incredible role models we are, honestly.”

“The best,” Bobby smirked. “Let’s run you a hot bath! I know the aches are bothering you even if you’re not telling me.”

“Fineee,” Bellamy let him lead her upstairs to the master bathroom, the idea of a luxurious bath to soothe her aches highly appealing - especially if he joined her.

+

They both got a phone call from producers later that evening about the upcoming reunion. It seemed that the show executives had no idea they were actually together and in the same room when the calls came through. 

They were sitting on the couch in the snug with a fire going in the 18th century fireplace, a blanket over them and Bellamy’s dog, Wally the Beagle, stretched out between them when Bobby’s mobile rang first. 

“Hullo,” he answered, making a silly face at Bellamy. She giggled. “Oh hi, Taylor! Yeah, yeah good thanks.” 

Ah, Taylor, another producer of the show who Bobby didn’t like. He was definitely a bit of a prick.

Bellamy listened to Bobby make polite small talk for a few minutes until her own mobile started vibrating. It startled Wally, who had been resting on her stomach. He gave her an annoyed huff at being disturbed from his nap. 

“Me too, Walls,” she sighed before answering. “Hello?”

“Bellamy! Hi! This is Rhiannon Henderson, how are you?” A familiar London accent greeted her.

“Heya Rhiannon, I’m good thanks. Is this about the reunion?”

Rhiannon laughed loudly in her ear. Bellamy put her on speaker as Bobby got up and left the room, continuing his conversation with Taylor. 

“Chelsea got to you today, huh? Yeah, it’s being scheduled to be filmed at the end of next month, aired in time for Valentine’s Day!”

Bellamy rolled her eyes, hard. Bloody of course it would be Valentine’s themed. 

“So far everyone’s managers have sent us their clients schedules and that seems to be the best time for everyone. Lottie is flying in from California for it and we’ve managed to track down Rocco from Thailand and got him to agree-“ Bellamy closed her eyes and listened to Rhiannon prattle on for another moment.

“But yeah, you don’t have any PR representation so we had to ask your lawyer about scheduling, - why is that Bells, you had some modeling offers immediately after the Villa! - so can you come?”

Christ, Rhiannon sounded out breath. She was worse than Chelsea when she got going.

Bobby wandered back into the snug, his phone call done. Wally jumped down from his spot to snuggle with him on the overstuffed armchair closest to the fireplace. Traitor.

“What day exactly is it?” Bellamy asked Rhiannon, watching as Bobby rubbed Wally’s head. A swell of affection rushed through her. She couldn’t believe how much he meant to her.

“Last Friday of January, London of course. We will have hotel accommodation for whoever needs it. Same area as the studio. After party at a new trendy club.”

“I think I can sort myself out for accommodation, thank you. I’ve got family in London I’d love to see.” Bellamy eyed Bobby as she said that. He gave her a thumbs up, okay with the plan.

“Perfect, I’ll email the schedule later, keep an out for it.”

They hung up. Bellamy leaned back on the couch.

“How did I forget Rhiannon is a lot of energy?”

“You were distracted,” Bobby winked. Bellamy tossed a sofa pillow at his head. It missed and landed on Wally. He looked up and seemed to give Bellamy a dirty look before closing his eyes again.

“I hope I’m small enough to conceal our little one,” Bellamy sighed. “Attention again is like the last thing I want right now.”

“It’s going to be a shit storm either way,” Bobby cheerfully replied. “Nope is going to be there!”

+

The reunion arrived far sooner than either Bellamy or Bobby wanted. 

Bobby had been busy with his daily _Baking With Bobby_ YouTube videos and finalizing plans to open up his own bakery in the heart of The Shambles in York, as well as getting asked to potentially take part in a celebrity edition of the Great British Bake-off the following summer.

“I don’t know if I should take it,” Bobby had told her the night he got invited. They were in bed, getting ready to sleep. “Our little lass will be here by then and I don’t want to miss out on time with her.”

“You’ve got to take this chance, babe! It’s once in a lifetime. You’ll be impressing Mary Berry herself. We’re so proud of you,” Bellamy reassured him. “Besides we’ll stay with you when you’re filming! It’ll be amazing.”

That convinced Bobby, who was thrilled to have the chance to tell the other islanders at the reunion. 

Bellamy meanwhile also kept busy. She was so close to finishing her masters. Pregnancy absolutely threw her for a loop. But it made her more determined to obtain her masters in medieval studies. She still ran her blog, which saw a huge boost in online traffic, and the charity and antique shop finds she had in her online closet consistently sold out.

For a pair who hadn’t won Love Island, they were doing pretty damn well for themselves.

The day of taping the reunion arrived. Bobby drove them down from York the night before so they could spend the night at Bellamy’s step-sister’s in Shoreditch. 

“I can’t wait to see the others’ reactions when they find out,” Anna gleefully said at breakfast. “When does it air again?”

“Valentines,” Bobby replied, digging into the fry up on his plate. “Mm this ish delishish!” 

“Ew, babe, Anna doesn’t want to see that!” Bellamy made a face at her other half.

Her step-sister merely laughed instead. 

“I can’t believe I have to go to a boring meeting at work instead of attending the reunion taping. Being a responsible adult is lame.” 

“You’ll see it all when it airs,” Bellamy picked at her breakfast. The smell didn’t bother her, but she didn’t want to risk having a bout of sickness while getting ready later. She was definitely showing now. The outfit she brought wasn’t the normal sexy outfit the producers expected, but it was still dressy enough for television, and more importantly, made her feel comfortable. 

Until she got to the studio, however, she was hiding her stomach with an oversized Boston Bruins sweatshirt she swiped from one of her brothers before going on the show. 

“Is that Thomas’s hoodie?” Anna asked later as the pair bundled up before going to the studio. It was raining again, and cold.

“Yeah, I took it last time I was in Boston visiting. He has like a dozen of them with different New England teams.”

“Thomas scares me,” Bobby said as he helped Bellamy with her coat. “I don’t think he wanted to like me when we met at Christmas.”

“That’s because he watched you do bits with our little sis on national television, and as a result we’ve got an adorable niece to look forward to!” Anna cheerfully said, winking at Bellamy as Bobby’s face turned bright red.

“Kill me now,” Bobby groaned dramatically. “Believe it or not, that didn’t even cross my mind when I met you guys.”

“Nah, waste of money to kill yah Bobs, blood will never get out of these floors. I’d never get back my deposit. Besides you’re going to be late for the reunion if you don’t get your arses out the door! I’ll see you guys at dinner, alright? Have fun and think of the sponsorships waiting for you guys when the news gets out!” Anna ushered them out of the flat, waving while they got into the waiting town car for them.

“I’m dreading this,” Bobby ran a hand through his locs. “I don’t want to share our family with the British public.” 

“Me either, but after this we’re officially legally free from Love Island obligations.” Bellamy grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. After a few quiet moments, she spoke up again. “Hey who do you think will have the most dramatic reaction to our news?” 

“Hope,” Bobby thoughtfully replied. “Noah and her broke up so I imagine that’s supposed to be the biggest drama. They didn’t even win but they were the couple to beat..”

“Ugh and she voted for you and Chelsea to go home before we could recouple! She told me herself.” Bellamy crossed her arms, angry just thinking of it. 

“You and Lucas got booted next, and we had that amazing time together at the hotel prior to the final, remember?” Bobby reminded her, hoping to make her smile. It worked.

“That could’ve been when our little lass happened…” Bellamy sighed happily. 

They made the fact that they weren’t exactly sure when they conceived into a guessing game. But based on the due date, it was definitely either towards the end of their time at the Villa or immediately afterwards. 

“Alright fine it worked out, but we both know if we could have coupled up again, we probably would’ve made it to the final!”

“In the past,” Bobby booped her nose. “And honestly it was fun to sneak around like we did, right?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Too fun, according to my parents,” Bellamy laughed. They pulled up outside the studio where the reunion was being filmed. “Are you ready to see everyone?” 

“Let’s go,” Bobby took her hand and together they walked in, wondering what was waiting for them beyond the entrance doors.

+

They were taken to different green rooms, separated until the taping began. For maximum drama, none of the islanders were allowed to see each other before the show.

“Bellamy!” A cheerful Welsh accent floated into the dressing room she had been hidden away in.

“Hi Eira! It’s good to see you,” Bellamy looked up from her phone to see one of the show’s makeup artists come in. “Are you dolling me up for the show?”

“Yup, just like old times. You’re my last one -“ Eira stopped suddenly, taking in Bellamy. “Wait a minute! Miss Bells, am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?”

“Maybe?” Bellamy teased. Out of everyone who worked on the show, Eira had been her favorite. She often did final touches before the recouplings and dates, sometimes completely redoing the make up efforts of the girls so they were up to the show’s standards. She was very sweet, and had been a private ear to vent to.

“Who?” Eira’s eyes widen comically. “Oh my god, it’s Bobby’s isn’t it?” She squealed with delight. “I _bloody knew_ your kitchens’ had an oddly similar view out the window!”

Bellamy laughed. 

“Oh, congratulations! A love island baby!” Eira’s eyes twinkled. “This is going to piss off some of the islanders. Hope was just telling me about how her and Noah broke up because of the subject of kids. It ended pretty badly apparently.”

Bellamy suddenly felt bad. She remembered too well how Hope had been fearful that Noah and her couldn’t see eye to eye on where the future would take them. Hope often irritated her while at the Villa, especially when she purposely voted for Bobby and Chelsea to leave after Bellamy had cried in confidence to her, worried sick about losing him. 

But still, she didn’t want to see Hope upset. They had been friends in the villa most of the time and even after that betrayal, Bellamy didn’t want to wish ill-harm towards anyone. 

Eira noticed Bellamy’s mood. She took out the brunette’s bun, and began brushing out her hair. 

“Never mind those two, focus on your personal joy, Bells. You’ve won something more important than money.”

“Love?” Bellamy suggested as Eira got to work transforming her from tired expectant mother to MILF status.

“That, definitely. But I was going to say happiness. You’re literally radiating it. Winning Love Island is great, sure. The money can be life changing. But hardly any couple ever lasts longer than a few months outside the villa. The stress of suddenly being famous gets to them. A few exceptions of course, but it’s rare.”

Eira braided Bellamy’s hair into a lovely crown at the top of her head, letting it fall into loose waves to her shoulders. 

“Last year’s winners are still together,” Bellamy reminded Eira. The older Welsh woman nodded.

“True, Jake and Emcee are going strong. But that’s because they bought a place together outside of London and live a private life for the most part. A ton of former islanders let the fame get to their head.”

“I went to Jake’s restaurant in Brighton. It was fantastic food and he even popped into the dining room a few times to say hello to customers!” 

“He’s a good egg, just like Bobby.” Eira started prepping Bellamy’s face for makeup. “I heard he’s opening a bakery up in York.” She looked at Bellamy, slightly raising her eyebrows.

“We live up there. It’s a good compromise for us. It’s in between where his family lives and mine. Plus I attend York University currently, so it just made sense.”

“I love York. Gorgeous cathedral. Close enough to London, but has that rural feel just outside it. Good place to raise a family, love.”

“It’s really nice,” Bellamy agreed. “No one bothers us for pictures, either. We live outside it in a village that’s full of mostly retired folks and a few busy families, so no one cares much when we’re at the local pub.”

“Close your eyes for the shadow,” Eira told her, picking up a palette and working on her lids. “Sounds dreamy, love. You two will be just fine. If I’m ever up that way I’ll be sure to pop into Bobby’s bakery.”

“He’s so excited about that,” Bellamy gushed. “He’s worked so hard on the menu and it’s all so delicious. York isn’t London or Glasgow, but it’s got a strong tourist industry so he’ll definitely get customers.”

“You’re so cute when you brag about him,” Eira grinned. “Open your eyes, hmm, yup just a bit of eyeliner and mascara…” 

A few minutes later, Bellamy was blotting her lips on a tissue, makeup finished. 

“Gorgeous. Your outfit is great too, you’d stand out even if you weren’t pregnant.” Eira began packing up her tools. “Alright love, someone will come grab you when it’s time. They’re doing a silly one entry at a time, everyone gets their little moment before sitting down and taking their seat.”

“Is it in order of who left the island?” 

“Mostly, though some of the favorites will be last to enter before Lottie and Gary.” Eira grinned. “That means you and Bobby.” She gave Bellamy a final hug, careful to avoid messing up her hair.

“Have fun, love. See you after the show!” With that, Bellamy was alone in her dressing room. A glance at her phone showed there was no reception, so she couldn’t even text Bobby or Chelsea to pass the time.

She instead studied herself in the mirror. Her makeup was just the right amount of glam, complimenting the vintage boho style dress she picked for the reunion. It wasn’t a maternity dress, but with some creative sewing it fit well and hugged her curves just so. Her shoes were sensible but cute brown booties, perfectly matching the boho queen vibe she was going for. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Bellamy? It’s time for you to go out there,” a production assistant popped their head in. If they were surprised at seeing the former islander with a pregnant belly, they hid it well. 

“Let's get you mic’d up, yeah?” Wordlessly, the assistant got Bellamy ready, adjusting the mic belt to fit around her stomach. “Alright, you’re ready. Remember your mic is live when you’re about to enter the stage.”

The assistant led her into the hallway, past a few closed doors down to the curtained entrance. “You’re walking in through the arch, waving, and sitting in the front row between Priya and Chelsea, stage left. They’re already seated.” 

Bellamy quietly waited for the signal to go. She wondered if Bobby was already on stage. She could hear the host speaking, the audience suddenly cheering, and then - 

The assistant listened to their head set, nodding. “Go,” they said, gently pushing aside the curtain and letting Bellamy go ahead.

The cheers were loud. The stage lights burned hot and brightly above her as she walked onto the stage, waving happily. She could hear the exact moment the audience noticed her pregnant figure; there was an excited gasp and louder cheers as she took her seat. 

Most of the islanders were seated already. There were two rows on each side of the stage, and they seemed to have been placed according to their status inside the villa. Fan favorites were seated in the front, the other islanders in the back. Bellamy was acutely aware of her former castmates all looking directly at her in surprise as she tried to catwalk waddle to her seat without tripping. 

“Oh my god, babes!” Priya covered her mouth in delight when Bellamy successfully sat down. “You’re having a babes!” 

On her other side, Chelsea squeezed her hand and tried to contain a squeal.

“Let’s welcome back our runner ups! Noah and Hope!” A voice boomed before Bellamy could say anything to her friends. She caught Bobby’s eye across the stage. He was sitting in the front row opposite of her, the seats to his side empty. He winked.

Hope and Noah came out together, awkwardly trying to keep some distance. They each took a seat on either side of Bobby; it seemed the producers had some mercy after all and let them keep apart.

“And finally, your winners of Love Island! Lottie and Gary!”

The room cheered loudly for the winning pair. Their relationship had also fizzled quickly following the show, but they were much more amicable with each other than Nope. They graciously took the last two seats beside Noah. 

The host stood up from the couch in the center of the stage to a round of applause, officially kick starting the reunion.

First they watched a highlight reel from the summer, before the former islanders were asked questions. There seemed to be a method to the questioning; islanders such as Henrik, Elisa, and Blake were given less attention than some of the others like Rahim and Marisol. Bellamy noticed that Graham and Marisol sat beside each other behind Bobby; she wondered if they were still together.

She found out the answer soon enough when the host asked them. 

“Yeah, we’re still seeing each other. It’s hard with our schedules but we enjoy being together, so right now it’s just one day at a time,” Marisol said, turning her head to look at Graham, happiness clear on her face.

They took a quick five minute break for the toilets and touching up after that; no one had a chance to speak to anyone else with the producers keeping an eagle eye out. They wanted to keep contact minimal until after the show taping wrapped up. 

Bobby caught Bellamy’s eye when she waddled back to her seat from the toilet. He looked concerned.

 _Alright?_ he mouthed, waiting for her nod and smile before relaxing his stance. Bellamy could tell he was on edge about the fact they seated him on the opposite side of the stage. She didn’t like being separated from him either, but at least she had Priya and Chelsea for company. Bobby was stuck between Hope and Noah.

Once everyone was seated again, the taping started back up. The host turned to the former power couple, starting with them for the second half of the reunion.

“Noah and Hope, we were so sad for you guys when we found out you ended things shortly after leaving the villa,” the host sympathetically said. “Hope, what happened?”

“We realized our ideas for the future didn’t click,” she replied. She was rocking a gold ensemble and looked fierce. Bellamy couldn’t help but admire her for the fashion sense she had.

“Kids were a point of contention” the host hinted, looking furtively over at Bellamy. They hadn’t gotten to her yet. 

“Yeah for some it’s an obvious natural step, but for me personally I want to focus on my career. Kids don’t fit in that picture,” Hope said without apology.

“Noah, how are you feeling about the breakup? We all saw how hard you tried to please Hope all summer. Do you ever regret not giving Priya a chance?” 

Oof. Bellamy felt Priya shift uncomfortably beside her. She gave her friend’s hand a quick squeeze in solidarity. 

“Um,” Noah looked at Priya before answering. “I can’t change the past, but I suppose that yeah, maybe I was too caught up with Hope to notice that Priya was a better match. I can’t say if I regret that though,” Noah cleared his throat. He looked very flustered.

The host grilled him a bit longer before letting up and instead asking Hope how life post-villa was.

“It’s good, yeah.” Hope blushed. “I’m very content right now and have started seeing someone who has similar ideas about the future. It’s good.”

Bellamy lifted an eyebrow at Hope’s words. She also happened to notice Lucas in the row behind, grinning. Were they…?

“Lucas I see you smiling back there,” the host sweetly said, calling him out. “Do you have something to do with Hope’s contentment?”

Ooh. Bellamy hid a smirk as Lucas turned bright red. He had gotten off easily with questions so far. 

“Uh,” he looked frantically at Hope, who subtly nodded her head without turning to look at him. “I could potentially be, yeah.”

Suddenly a photo of the pair together showed up on the screen on stage. They were snuggled together on a beach blanket somewhere tropical, completely blissed out and unaware of the photographer.

Noah refused to look at either of them. He crossed his arms and stormily stared at a spot on the floor.

The host attempted to get more out of Lucas and Hope, but they barely gave any more information. Bellamy was happy enough for them, though she felt bad for Noah. Clearly he had no inkling that they were together based on his reaction.

After a few questions to Chelsea about her collaboration with HomeSense (Bellamy felt a swell of pride for her friend), the host thoughtfully looked at Bellamy for a moment before addressing Bobby. No questions yet had gone her way, though she had been chiming in on some of the drama being discussed. 

“Bobby,” the host brightly said. He had always been a favorite of the production team, despite all the pranks he pulled.

“Hello love,” Bobby flirted, winking outrageously towards the host. Bellamy giggled at his antics. 

“Oh gosh, you sure know how to make a girl smile,” the host fanned herself, laughing. “I recall that you made many girls in the villa smile. Let’s take a look back at that!” 

Bobby’s montage was lighthearted, showing him cracking jokes, pulling pranks, and making all the girls laugh. There was a full minute of each girl squealing _Bobby!_ from each episode. The last clip was him with Bellamy; they were laughing on the day beds in their pajamas, poking fun about the fact they were still coupled up with other partners. That happened to be the night before Bobby got sent home. They showed Bellamy curled up beside him, laughing at a joke before the screen went black.

“In the villa, you and Bellamy became the couple that everyone kept tearing apart.” The host said, glancing again at Bellamy before focusing on Bobby. “You once told her you would walk out of the villa if she got sent home. Were you disappointed when she didn’t do that for you, following your exit?”

“No,” Bobby’s immediate answer was firm. “I told her to stay in the villa and try to win. It wasn’t shown when the episode aired but she did try to leave with me. I told her to stay.”

“Is that true, Bellamy? Bobby convinced you to stay?” 

Suddenly all eyes were on her again. 

“Yeah, I did try to leave with him. He wouldn’t let me.” She smiled brightly at him, catching his eye. “He wanted me to have a few more days of fun. But it was so hard without him because he was the source of my fun the entire summer.” 

Damn, her hormones were getting to her. She was blinking back tears suddenly. 

“I was so happy to leave the villa a couple days later. It was honestly the best moment hearing I would be joining him on the outside!”

The crowd aww’d.

“A little birdie told me you had quite the reunion,” the host winked at her. Of course she would know. The producers kept tabs on everyone after exiting the villa.

“Hopefully not Big Daddy and Gareth,” Bellamy joked. The crowd laughed. 

“No, not those birdies.” The host smiled, flickering her hair. It was coming, the question about Bellamy’s pregnancy. She could just tell. 

“Now we heard from Bobby about his exciting new baking business. He’s been very busy it seems…” the host paused, smirking. “It seems you have been too,” she hinted. 

“We’ve been busy together,” the words flew out of Bellamy’s mouth before realizing what she said. Oops. Bobby laughed loudly at her little comment, grinning like mad. 

The crowd cheered. 

“Are you saying that -“ the host began, but Bellamy beat her to it.

“I’ve got a bun in the oven, yes. Bobby wasn’t lying, he’s super talented at baking,” Bellamy said, smirking as he rolled his eyes dramatically at the terrible joke.

“Lass! I’m about to be a dad, the bad jokes are supposed to be my thing.” He stuck out his tongue at her playfully. 

“Congratulations you two,” the host said, turning to face the screen. “A love island baby! That’s a first. Let’s see your journey together - and hopefully not the moment Bobby, um, baked with you.”

Once again, Bellamy was impressed how the producers had clips for every possible situation ready to go, it was truly astonishing how prepared they were. 

They showed Bobby and Bellamy’s ups and downs, the recouplings that kept them apart, Bellamy getting picked by Lucas, Casa Amor, Bobby saving Chelsea for Bellamy, sleeping on the day beds together every night, showering together, sneaking off together, the Lottie rumor, the tears, the fights, the making up….

It was a lot. Bellamy could feel her face burning red when the camera showed them sneaking into the hideaway when no one was paying attention - they figured out that the producers never bothered locking it so they spent a night together in there a few days before Bobby got booted off the show.

“I didn’t know you snuck into the hideaway!” Lucas exclaimed after the screen faded to black. His eyes darted back and forth between the pair. “You were coupled up with me!”

“Not willingly,” Bellamy rolled her eyes.

“Who cares,” Chelsea said. “I gave Bobby my full blessing. He saved me from getting dumped after Casa Amor and everyone knew Bellamy and Bobby wanted to be together! But they never got the chance again,” she glared at Hope, surprising Bellamy. 

“Aw thanks babes,” she hugged her friend.

“I’m sooo throwing you a baby shower! I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell anyone!”

“I’m sorry, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves after such a public summer,” Bellamy bit her lip. “We weren’t trying to be secretive. It just felt nice to have privacy.”

“We totally understand, babes!” Lottie called from her spot across the stage. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“I think we all are,” the host said, trying to bring it all back. “Any wedding bells in the future then for you two?”

Bellamy laughed. Oh gosh, they hadn’t mentioned it, no one knew! They really were good at being secretive.

“The bells already rang,” Bobby said, a wide smile on his face. The stage lights reflected off his wedding band as he lifted his hand up. Somehow that went undetected during the show. 

“We eloped like, three months ago,” Bellamy chimed in.

Everyone gasped.

“OMG!”

“No fucking way!” 

“Holy shit, congrats again!”

“Babes, that’s so amazing!” Chelsea screeched as she and Priya hugged Bellamy at the same time.

“Wow! You guys are good at keeping secrets,” the host looked between Bellamy and Bobby, an amused look on her face. 

“I’m not wearing my ring because of my pregnancy, but it’s totally gorgeous.”

“Cost my soul, better believe that ring can be seen from the villa,” Bobby joked.

“You guys eloped after only a few short months knowing each other? How, why? When?” Jo sputtered, absolutely shocked. Bellamy remembered how she tried grafting on Bobby, especially during the heart race challenge. She was with Rahim now, but she clearly still had a bit of a thing for Bobby judging by the dirty looks being shot her way.

“We just knew. This was it for us. We had to wait to be together all summer, and then realized we didn’t want to wait for forever anymore.” Bellamy stared at Bobby from her seat, a goofy little smile on her face.

“We eloped on a whim in the highlands. It was perfect.” Bobby winked at her. “She’s perfect and I’m in serious trouble because our little one will be too.”

“Congratulations you guys. I hope you share photos of your wedding now that it’s public knowledge!” The host then asked a few questions to Lottie and Gary before wrapping it up. 

As soon as the director halted filming, Bellamy was surrounded by her friends, questions flying around so fast she felt dizzy.

“Oi, Mrs McKenzie needs to breathe!” Bobby cut in through the small crowd; his arm snaked around his wife’s waist protectively. 

“I can’t believe you managed to keep this all secret!” Lottie said, surprised. “When’s the due date?” 

“Late April,” Bellamy told her friend. “I’ll send you the time of birth so you can do the natal chart.”

“Yes! It’ll be so helpful to have on hand,” Lottie nodded seriously.

“Who knew our Bobby had it in him,” Gary clasped his hand onto his friend’s shoulder, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Fuck off,” Bobby cheerfully replied. “Now are we going to this party or what? The Missus and myself gotta leave early so if not now…”

“Our stuff Bobby!” Bellamy reminded him. He nodded, running off to collect their things.

“I am so thrilled for you two,” Priya looped her arm around Bellamy’s, as they waited for Bobby to return. “I knew you guys had something special.”

“Aw, thanks Pri. We’re over the moon.” Bellamy grinned.

“Did you elope just because you got knocked up?” Jo rudely asked, inserting herself in the conversation.

Lottie glared at her. “That’s so not cool to ask.”

Jo shrugged. “We’re all thinking it!” 

“Jo’s right, it crossed my mind too.” Another voice cut in. Blake. Bellamy rolled her eyes. “It’s only natural to assume.”

“Literally whose business is it why they eloped? They’re happy for fucks sake,” Lottie demanded. 

“It’s fine, Lottie,” Bellamy reassured her friend. 

“It’s totally not, Bells,” Chelsea chimed in. “Like yeah I wish I could have been there to help plan your wedding, but like you two are so cute together. No one should be judging you guys just because they’re miserable about their own Love Island experience!”

“What are you trying to imply, Chelsea? I’m perfectly happy with Rahim,” Jo glared. 

“Doesn’t seem that way to me,” Lottie snidely commented. “Now go away, Bellamy’s baby doesn’t need all this jealous energy around it.” When Jo and Blake didn’t budge, Lottie snarled. “I’ll fucking curse you two so hard if you don’t go. Or, you know what? You can deal with Bobby, he’s coming back and he has a hidden temper, especially when it comes to Bellamy.” 

Bobby had noticed the growing drama surrounding his wife, and was purposefully striding over, coats and Bellamy’s purse in hand. He looked pissed. 

“What’s going on,” he asked, shooting Jo and Blake dirty looks. He was all too aware of the mutual dislike between Bellamy and the duo.

“Jo’s going around saying you guys got hitched because Bellamy got pregnant! _Knocked up_ she said!” Chelsea quickly filled him in, missing the furious look on his face when he stepped protectively in front of his wife. 

They hadn’t even gone to the bloody after party yet and already there was drama. 

“Rahim!” Bobby called over his shoulder, eerily calm. “Come get your bird away from my wife.”

Ibrahim darted over, jacket in hand. He took in the scene before him; his girlfriend and Blake glaring at Bellamy, Bobby in front of her in a protective stance. Lottie, Priya, and Chelsea stood on either side of her, mad expressions on their usually happy faces.

_Shit._

“Yeah, no worries Bobby. We were just heading out, right babe?” 

Jo refused to move for a moment, finally doing so when handed her jacket. 

“Fine whatever, let’s go. Come on Blake,” Jo rolled her eyes. They left without a backwards glance.

“Whatever she said to you, I apologize, Bells.” Ibrahim sighed, embarrassed. “We’re going through a rough patch right now, so she’s probably taking it out on you.”

Bellamy shrugged, accepting the apology. 

“No worries, Rahim. It’s not your fault. We’ll see you at the party.” She hugged him briefly.

Bobby waited until it was just the two of them before speaking to Bellamy. 

“We don’t have to go, lass. We can bail. Our friends will understand.” His warm eyes looked right into her’s, a serious look on his face. Bellamy hoped their daughter would have his gorgeous shade of brown, interwoven with gold.

“I’ll be okay,” she reassured him, offering a soft smile. “Jo was just being bitchy.” 

“And Blake?” He raised an eyebrow. Out of everyone at the villa, he disliked her the most.

“She’s just Blake. Nothing new there.” Bellamy stood up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss against Bobby’s lips. She smiled. “Besides, I haven’t gotten a chance to say hi to a few of our friends yet. Let’s go for an hour like we planned, and then we’ll be off for dinner with Anna.”

Bobby sighed, deeply. She pouted in that irresistible adorable way that made his heart melt. He was in big trouble if their daughter did the same. It was so hard denying Bellamy when she looked so cute. 

“Fine, but only an hour and not a moment later.”

“Deal,” Bellamy replied, giving him another kiss before leading him out of the studio, hand in hand.

+

The party was at a newer nightclub that was super trendy; it was decorated neon pink and purple with flamingo lights everywhere. Bellamy didn’t get the appeal, but that could be blamed on the fact her feet were starting to hurt and she didn’t care much for clubs in the first place.

Small talk with some of the other islanders was beyond awkward.

Noah graciously congratulated them and told them about the library program he was working on for kids in vulnerable neighborhoods. 

“I have a whole list of recommended children’s books if you’re interested,” he offered while clutching his drink. He kept looking over Bellamy’s shoulder, where Hope and Lucas were standing close together at the bar.

“We’d love that, thank you Noah.” Bellamy watched as he nodded distractingly.

“You’re welcome,” he frowned. “I’m going to go, um, catch up with Graham and Marisol. Congrats again, guys.” He hurried away towards the opposite side of the club.

“Incoming,” Bobby whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps across her skin as his fingers tapped against her bare arm. “Hucas.”

“That’s all you can come up with? Hucas? Awful,” Bellamy playfully shoved her husband. “You can do better than that.”

Bobby shrugged, placing a kiss on her cheek and turning her towards the approaching pair.

“Bellamy! Bobby! Oh my gosh you guys, congratulations!” Hope air kissed both of them before stepping back. Lucas shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

“Yeah. Congrats. Who knew back in the summer you two would be married with a baby, huh?” He scratched his head, avoiding eye contact with Bobby.

“I knew!” Bobby said, grinning widely as Bellamy snuggled closer into his side. It calmed him down. Lucas wasn’t a bad lad, but it had been his fault that they couldn’t recouple before Casa Amor, which set off the chain of actions leading Bobby to get booted off. 

“I’d like to apologize, Bobby, for voting you and Chelsea off.” Hope took a sip of her drink, a mysterious pink liquid that smelled like cotton candy. “I was thinking strategically when I did that and didn’t care at the time how much I hurt you and Bellamy.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lucas said, looking at Bellamy. “For the recoupling and taking Blake back, and not getting the hint… you saved me still and ….” he trailed off. 

“I think it worked out for us in the end,” Bellamy told them. “I would say we won, really. But thank you.” 

“It’s in the past,” Bobby nodded. “Glad we managed to get through the drama though.” He kissed Bellamy’s head. “I got the fittest missus!” 

Bellamy laughed. 

“Enjoy your night guys, good seeing you.” She nodded knowingly towards them. “And congrats on getting together. I hope it works out.” 

With that, Bobby led her over to a booth to rest before going to the bar to get her iced water with lemon. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. It was only 8:30. 

Back at the booth, he slid in next to her, handing the water over. 

“What time are the reservations with Anna?” 

“9:30, at that Italian place a block over from her flat. It’s a 20 minute tube ride from here, I think.” Bellamy sipped the water, soothing her throat. She’d forgotten how talkative everyone was.

“Do you want to get a taxi instead?” Bobby offered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“That’ll be well over £30. The tube will be just fine.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I don’t mind the cost, lass. I just want to make sure you and the little one are comfortable.”

“I know, babes. You’re so sweet,” she tilted her head up and stole a quick kiss. “We’re lucky to have you.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the chaos around them. 

“I think I’m ready to go,” Bobby said after they watched Hannah argue with Jo over something at the bar, Henrik racing after her towards the other side of the club. 

“Yeah I’m ready too, let’s say our goodbyes.”

They tracked down Priya and Chelsea first, promising to see them sooner than later. Lottie was a more tearful goodbye, as she lived in California now, but they made plans to FaceTime. Gary, Ibrahim, and Noah were quick to invite Bobby out for a lad’s night out at some point, but they all knew it would be a while before he’d feel comfortable leaving Bellamy alone.

They finally left the club hand in hand, heading towards the nearest tube station. It had stopped raining finally, and though it was still cold out the air felt refreshing. It felt final in a way, walking down the steps towards the station.

Love Island was done for real.

The train arrived, thankfully not too crowded for a Friday night. They managed to find seats at the end of the car, away from prying eyes. 

“Oh, she kicked!” Bellamy placed Bobby’s hand on her stomach. He stared at her in amazement, a huge grin on his face as their daughter kicked again. 

“Hey wee lass,” Bobby whispered, mindful of nearby ears. Bellamy rested her head on his shoulder, happy to close her eyes for a moment as the train whisked them towards dinner, and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little plot bunny <3 
> 
> .. I already have stories I desperately need to finish lol but if it the muse strikes again...


End file.
